The Black Swan
by Peace88
Summary: We know all about what happens after Jolie's death, but what about before it? Naomi is a Black Swan member, and Jolie's best friend. (This story focuses mainly on her, but does feature Jolie, but I can't do much with her since I haven't read too much about her.) I don't own any characters, (But my OC's) and I got some of the plot from the book-so that belongs to Shannon Messenger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so it may not be** ** _that_** **good - like Xylia Neo good - but any feedback would be appreciated!**

* * *

 _In the center of a small room, a young girl twirled a piece of caramel colored hair around her finger. Her cobalt blue eyes scanned the room slowly. Her lilac dress was covered by a black cloak with the sign of the swan embroidered over her heart, and her black flats were tapping on the floor impatiently._

 _A blonde haired Elf burst into the room, making her jump._

 _"Jolie! Are you okay?!" She asked._

 _"I did it, Naomi. I'm in." The turquoise eyed elf responded._

* * *

"Jolie!" Naomi shouted, and ran up to the blonde Elf, she flickered slightly when she ran.

"Hey Naomi!" Jolie replied. "They gave me this, for you." She said, and handed Naomi a paper with a swan seal. Naomi read it, and looked up.

"Meeting today." Naomi said, and slipped the paper into her pocket before anyone saw it. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I-" Jolie started.

"Hey Jolie!" Brant interrupted, his grey-blue eyes and gelled hair flicked toward Naomi's direction. "Naomi." Brant added, and whispered something in Jolie's ear.

"Okay. Sure." Jolie said, and Brant walked away.

"What was it?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing, just Brant, and he's in the… Yeah, I told you, but I have to meet with the Never..." Jolie sighed. "I'll meet with you guys after, okay? And the plan has to take place today. You have three minutes max."

"Yeah, sure. No problem, I'll tell them." Naomi said, "Please be careful. We don't know much about the Neverseen, and we don't know what they are capable of. You don't know what they'll do to you if they find out."

"Yeah. See you later." Jolie said, and Naomi pulled out a light blue pathfinder, and Jolie pulled out a crystal, they stepped into the light, and they both glittered away.

•=•=•=•

"So, we have Jolie stationed here, then we'll have team one and two split here, and they will take down the guards here, here, here and here." Naomi explained, as she pointed to various places on a blue print. "Then Jolie will move up here, away from me, I'll be here, heading that way, and give the copied files to group one. From start to finish, this should take no more than three minutes, and we'll exit from here, there, there, and there. Do not touch the walls. They are stationed near the Orge cities, so we don't know if they have aromark anywhere."

"Just to clarify, once three minutes pass, we leave immediately. No matter what." One of the members said.

"Correct. Let's hope everything goes according to plan. I will stay, in case something happens to… Jolie." Naomi said, and clapped her hands. "Odds are in our favor. Are we ready? Yes? Good. Let's go."

•=•=•=•

Six cloaked figures moved in the darkness. They blended in so well, you could barely see them. They all lined up around a door, and they swung it open.

Once the door opened, there was a grunt heard, and the door closed. The figures were gone, replaced by cold, empty darkness.

The group traveled together until the hallway split in two. They divided in half, and went separate ways.

The air shimmered, and another figure appeared. They entered a room, and started to shuffle rapidly through a stack of scrolls. They grabbed what they were looking for, and linked a crystal device to it. A small smile appeared on their pink lips as they slipped away, and the door closed behind them without a sound.

"Here. Take this and go. You have fourteen seconds before their backup comes." A feminine voice said. "Hurry."

"Okay, and Naomi," The other figure said. "Be careful. I want my lil sis to come back home."

"I will."

•=•=•=•

"There was a break in. So far, we don't know if they stole anything. I don't know what they want with us, but we have to search everywhere in case they left any tracks." A hooded figure said, and people began to dissipate. "Jolie. Stay here please."

"Yes Brant, sir, what do you need." Jolie said, and Naomi crouched in an attack position where she sat in the shadows where there was barely enough light to vanish.

"You were on the East side when the attack happened in the West."

"Yes, I was." Jolie replied nervously.

"Why did you leave your post?"

"I-" A loud crash interrupted Jolie, and Naomi flickered into view. Her hood was on, and you couldn't see any part of her face. She made a big show of stumbling, but caught herself at the last moment.

"Who is-" Brant said, but he never got a chance to finish because Naomi pulled out a meddler.

"One more word, and I shoot." She threatened, her voice was deep, and it was hard to tell if she was a boy or a girl. "You will let me leave in peace, or they will return for me."

"What makes you think-"

"I hold many secrets. We can't afford to let anyone know what they are." Naomi lied, and pulled out a pathfinder. As she stepped into the light, Jolie lunged, and they both vanished.

•=•=•=•

Naomi and Jolie stumbled onto a field of grass. The rest of the Black Swan that was on the mission waited for them.

"Oh, good. You're safe." A Black Swan member said, relieved.

"Did they find out?" Another one of the members asked Jolie.

"No, but Naomi revealed herself to help me escape." Jolie said. "If it weren't for her, I could've been caught."

"YOU REVEALED YOURSELF?!" The members shouted in unison.

"Yes, but not my identity." Naomi said, exasperated. She rubbed her temples, and her blue eyes were weary. Her hair was put into an elaborate braid that rested on her left shoulder.

"Naomi, I need to check you for aromark." Physic said, and pulled her aside. She sprinkled reveldust on Naomi's hands. Everyone held their breath, anticipating the red glow that might appear on their strategist's hands…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story! But just to say, I may not be able to update often. Feel free review, or PM me, and I might accept OC's if they fit into the plot. Let me know if you have any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! Yay!**

 **Thank you EmUnited, Obsidian11Rose, and Reyna Kane for favoriting, and following!**

* * *

 _Naomi bit her lip. "Nolan, are you sure you want to do this? If we join, then we'd be betraying Mom and Dad, and we already got an offer-"_

" _Naomi. When will you start thinking about your safety, and your life?" Her brother asked her. "This is right. You and I know that. Mom and Dad are-"_

" _Nolan. When they-"_

" _If they." Nolan corrected._

" _If they find out, then we're dead. No backing out now."_

" _No going back."_

* * *

"How bad is it?" Naomi asked her brother when he walked into the house.

"Bad." Nolan replied. "They talk about secrets the council tries so hard to hide, though most of it is blacked out. There's something about Panakes, but so far, there's bad, and dangerous content. I wonder how they even got it."

"What are Panakes?" Naomi asked, and Nolan rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know."

"But I do." A voice said, and Naomi whirled around, only to face Raina, one of the gnomes that were helping around their house. "Panakes are an old legend that only some believe. They are told to heal anything… But now they are gone."

"Oh," Naomi said, "that's terrible."

•=•=•=•

"Good afternoon Lord Ruewen." Naomi said, and dipped into a curtsy in front of Grady. "Thank you for having me, is Jolie here?"

"Good afternoon Naomi, and I told you before, please, call me Grady." Grady replied, "and Jolie should be in her room."

"Thank you Lord- thank you Grady." Naomi corrected herself, and dashed upstairs, almost tripping on her heels.

Naomi ran up the stairs and burst into Jolie's room. She shut the door, and glared at Jolie, who was sitting at her desk with her journal lying flush with the table. Every agent had one, and they wrote in mirror images so any member could read it. They were a last resort for any information to reach the Black Swan.

"You have some explaining to do young lady." Naomi said sternly. "You didn't tell me Brant was a leader!"

"Well… I didn't think it was that important!" Jolie replied, and swept a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Besides, you're the _only_ one that knows, and you promised not to tell anyone. I'm still trying to get him to stop, but he won't. He is _so_ frustrated that he can't manifest, but he is trying…"

"For your sakes?" Naomi said with a smile and raised her eyebrows. "Or just to make it into the elite levels?"

"For-" Jolie paused, "I see what you're doing! And you won't get away with that! I think you've been spending too much time with my mom!"

"No I haven't!" Naomi said, and Jolie chased her around the room. "We just think you guys are adorable! Especially when you're together!"

They ran around a couple of times, and then Naomi suddenly doubled over. She clutched her head, and she took deep breaths, and she fainted.

•=•=•=•

"What happened?!" Nolan demanded, they were in a hideout in the Forbidden Cities and Naomi was lying on a couch while Physic did a complete physical checkup on her.

"I don't know! One second she was running, and the next she fainted!" Jolie said. "I don't know what happened!"

"Jolie, I'm fine. I told you already, it wasn't your fault." Naomi tried to reassure her. "And besides, if it was a new ability, then you helped trigger it!"

"I know, but… What if it isn't? And then it's all my fault!" Jolie wailed, and started to cry silently. "If I didn't-"

"Well, Jolie, before you get anymore traumatized, I must say… Naomi! You are 100% healthy! There is nothing physically wrong with you!" Physic announced, and Jolie dried her tears.

"See Jolie?! Everything is going to be okay!" Naomi reassured. "Now I just have to retrigger it mentally, right?"

"Right. But I can't help you with that, so I'll leave you now." Physic said, and she leaped away.

"Okay, I got this." Naomi said, and closed her eyes. She bit her lip, and she pressed her eyes together. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and smiled.

•=•=•=•

"So, I manifested in another ability." Naomi began, "But you don't want me to tell anyone about it? Where will I do my training?"

"With us." Wraith replied.

"And what if someone finds out?" Naomi asked.

"Sis. They won't. You can hide your emotions, and you can keep any secret. I'm sure one more won't hurt." Nolan reassured.

"Fine. I'll keep it a secret." Naomi agreed. "But it's such a cool ability! I'd rather have people know I have that one instead of a Vanisher. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just have a bunch of relatives that are, it was kinda expected."

"It's okay though, because you manifested in a different ability. That no one can know about." Blur said the last part slightly softer than the rest.

"But how could I get another ability? I mean, I'm already a Vanisher and a Polyglot, but I guess it was a sign that I would get another ability." Naomi sighed, and looked away. "Oh well."

"But Sis, that's not a bad thing!" Nolan said, and locked eyes with his sister.

"I never said it was." Naomi said calmly. The two siblings continued to argue until Jolie stopped them.

•=•=•=•

"Good afternoon mom and dad!" Jolie shouted, and paused for a response.

"Jolie!" Edaline replied, and rushed in for a hug. "How was school?"

"Good. Where's dad?" Jolie asked after a few moments.

"Oh, he's out running an errand with Alden. Did you want to go to the Vackers house?" Edaline proposed.

"Well… I was kinda hoping to practice some conjuring with you." Jolie said, and fiddled with her charm bracelet. She braced herself for her mom's response.

"Of course! Come on, let's go to the back. We can practice there." Edaline and Jolie walked out of the house, and started practicing conjuring.

By the time they were finished, there was a huge pile of miscellaneous things, and a very exhausted Jolie. Edaline snapped her fingers, and everything was gone.

* * *

 **Okay, I know you're probably wondering if Naomi got a new ability, and the answer is "Yes, she did."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I seemed to have lost some motivation, but if you haven't figured it out by now, I'll tell you. Naomi is the main character, and her older brother is Nolan. (Naomi is in Foxfire level 8 with Jolie) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

" _Okay, Jolie. Spill." Naomi demanded with her hands on her hips. "We've been best friends since we met! I know when something's bothering you. What is it, and don't say 'nothing' because I know it's not."_

" _Fine. You really want me to tell you?" Jolie asked from her spot on the bed, and looked at Naomi. "Then sit. You're going to regret hearing this."_

" _No. I won't regret it." Naomi said, and dropped down next to Jolie. "What is it?"_

" _It's about Brant." Jolie began, and Naomi nodded her head. "He's… Well, I-" She paused, thinking of how to phrase it._

" _You can't tell anyone." Jolie said._

" _Don't worry. You know how good I am at keeping secrets." Naomi said, and Jolie took a deep breath._

" _Brant is in the… Neverseen." Jolie whispered, and Naomi covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened, and she inched away from Jolie._

" _What?! How can you not tell the Collective? Jolie, what will happen to you if he finds out you're in the Black Swan?!" Naomi whisper-yelled. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"_

" _Yes, and I'm willing to take that risk." Jolie said calmly._

* * *

"Naomi, for the thousandth time, you don't need to come with me to Atlantis!" Nolan protested. "I don't need a chaperone!"

"Yes. You do because you don't know what might happen!" Naomi shot back, and Nolan groaned. "Now the Neverseen know that the Black Swan myth is not a myth, and-"

"Oh, so they know it's not a myth, because you showed up? And now they know that we're a real organization. Because you showed yourself?" Nolan asked, and Naomi fell silent.

"Nolan, Jolie almost got caught. If something happened to her, and I could have done something, but I didn't, I could never forgive myself. You know I'm good with guilt, but I'm not that good. I still have a breaking point." Naomi whispered, and turned away. Nolan looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Naomi, you know I didn't mean it like that-" Nolan said.

"But that's what it sounded like." Naomi snapped, and walked toward the door. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." She stopped at the doorway. "You know, sometimes I feel like I'm the older sibling, and don't worry, you won't even know I'm there." She said, and walked out.

"Naomi!" Nolan shouted after her, but she was long gone. "Great. She took on the Big Sister role _again_."

•=•=•=•

"Now Naomi, traveling by light is like light leaping, only you're vanishing too. This requires a lot of concentration, and if not, it will result in _fading._ You must focus on staying whole." Wraith explained. "Try again."

"Okay." Naomi said, and she vanished, and she reappeared on the other side of the room. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did." Wraith congratulated, and have her a hug. "Now, you can work on going from a solid, to light, or air. All you have to do, is feel the light, and you should be able to do it."

"So that's it?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. If there's light, you could go through many things, like water, or glass. It's like phasing, but more simple." Wraith said, and Naomi closed her eyes. She slowly opened them, and she vanished. Wraith took a hand, and waved it where she vanished. It hit something solid, and Naomi flickered into view, clutching her stomach.

"Ow!" Naomi said, "I thought you said this was simple!"

"It is," Wraith said with a smile, "once you know how."

"But… You said all I had to do was focus on the light," Naomi started, "so that's all I have to do, right?"

"Right."

"Then what about the light do I need to focus on? Do I focus on the warmth, or the light, feathery feeling?"

"Both. You have to become one with the light. Once you can do that, you could move, and then… Well, we'll get to that once you get there. Try again."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." Naomi said, and blew a stray piece of caramel colored hair out of her face, only to have it fall back down again. "Fine. I'll try again."

•=•=•=•

"The first thing we need to do to hide your ability is how to get your temperature to be normal. To do that, you need to think of warmth." Squall said. "Here, I had Nolan make you a pendant that radiates heat. Wear this to stay at a regular temperature."

The pendant was clear, and smooth with a small red stone in the center. It was in the shape of a heart, and it was flat. It was on a silver chain. When Naomi held it, it felt like it was burning her. Squall took it from her hands, and put it around her ankle. Naomi instantly felt warmer, but she was more aware of the water particles in the air.

"Now, everything will feel warmer because when you're a Froster, your blood becomes colder; and like a Pyrokinetic becomes warmer, you will naturally become colder." Squall explained. "Touch this wall, and try to freeze the particles around it, but not any part of the wall."

Naomi closed her eyes, and put her hand against the wall. A wall of ice parallel to it slowly appeared. The wall of ice continued to grow until it reached the end of the wall. Naomi furrowed her eyebrows, and the wall of ice turned the corner, and continued on the wall perpendicular to the original wall.

When it reached halfway, it stopped. Naomi was breathing heavily, and Squall put an icy hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to stop now. You've already shown more control than any beginner has." Squall said in a soft voice. As soon as she said it, Naomi took her hand away from the wall, and the ice wall fell. It crashed into the ground and shattered into ice particles.

"Sorry!" Naomi said, and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay." Squall said. "You have an incredibly far range, and an amazing amount of control. You have nothing to be sorry for."

•=•=•=•

Naomi was waiting in line for the leapmaster. She was almost to the front, and she watched as each student stepped into the light that would take them to their destination.

"Hey Naomi." A deep voice said. Naomi spun around, and cobalt blue eyes met grey-blue ones.

"Hey Brant." Naomi said.

"Do you need something?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, actually. I do." Brant said. "I need to know if you're busy tonight."

"I am. Why do you ask?" Naomi said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Because me, Nolan, and Jolie were going to play base quest at Havenfield, and we were wondering if you wanted to play."

"Sure! I'll be over a little later. I just need to visit mom and dad. You know, with the elite levels, you have to get used to being away from home again. Even after being home for the summer." Naomi said. "But I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Bye Naomi. See you later." Brant said, and waved. Naomi returned it.

"Moonstream!" Naomi shouted, and a clear crystal lowered from the leapmaster and cast a beam of light. Naomi waved, and stepped into it.

•=•=•=•

"Okay. From what I got from the files I copied, the Neverseen have bases in the forbidden cities like us. We have Jolie monitoring the bases in the lost cities, and Nolan, and I have volunteered to watch the bases in the forbidden cities by taking on the appearance of humans." Naomi said. "Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

"I would." A girl said. She had black hair, and pale blue eyes. "I have a lot of extra time on my hands, and I just started level three, so I think I am able to."

"Thank you Ms. Song-" Naomi said with a smile.

"Please, call me Katrina." Katrina said.

"Okay, Katrina. I think three is enough." Naomi said. "Now, I think Nolan has something to say."

"Yes. Thank you Naomi." Nolan said, "Upon the request of the collective, I was able to modify your swans. In the center, you will find a round sphere. Use it correctly, and you could make a fire, see far distances, and shatter any light. I'm trying to get it to be a leaping crystal too, but it's a work in progress."

There was a sudden thump, and cracks began to form on the ceilings.

"Swan Song." Naomi said, and everyone leaped away.

 **If you can, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I know that there has been some confusion from my last chapter, and I'm sorry for that. Everything will be explained in this chapter. (Hopefully) If you have any questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them.**

" _Nolan, what are you saying? We tell mom and dad to stop making the Black Swan public enemy number one?" Naomi asked. "No. That is not happening. We aren't even supposed to know what the Black Swan is. No one is."_

" _But Naomi, it could make it easier-"_

" _What do you think would happen? Would they think we were part of it-?"_

" _Maybe-"_

" _Let me finish!" Naomi snapped. "What do you think Uncle Terik would do? He is a councilor."_

" _He is, but mom and dad aren't."_

" _They just work really closely with him."_

" _Fine." Nolan mumbled. "You win. No telling."_

* * *

"Nolan. Lives are at stake. We're the only ones who know that they might have a pyrokinetic trying to spark Everblaze, and if you can't tell the collective, then I will." Naomi whispered through gritted teeth. They were crouching behind a doorway waiting until a Neverseen member opened it, then they would slip outside where there was light.

"Naomi. We can't tell the collective." Nolan said. "If we do, then they will send out a search party. Then what? We're not even one hundred percent sure. It could be a trap for all we know."

"When will you two stop your arguing?" Katrina asked. "Someone will hear us, then where would we be? I feel another shadow coming, so get ready."

The faint clunking of boots were heard on the other side of the door. The door opened, and the agent walked through. As soon as there was enough space, Naomi, Nolan, and Katrina slipped out in a single file line. They stopped in front of one of the weird trees with the dull leaves.

"Katrina, you are so lucky you're a shade. I get to be a technopath." Nolan said, and gave a wistful sigh.

"No. I'm a shade like my uncle, and probably my cousin, Tam." Katrina said bitterly. "He and his sister are twins. They were just born, and the boy has a darkness to him. We can't predict his twin's ability, but I'm sure it'll be better than a Shade. You're so lucky Naomi, you're a Vanisher, and a Froster. They say it's useless, but it's really cool. Shades are _never_ trusted. And… we got company. Naomi, home crystal. Now!"

"I'm working on it." Naomi mumbled, and searched her satchel frantically. "Just give me a second..."

"We might not be here in a second!" Nolan hissed. Seven cloaked figures were drawing nearer, and Naomi looked up. Her eyes narrowed, and ice covered the cement at the figures feet. She held up a crystal on a silver chain, and they held hands, and stepped into the light.

•=•=•=•

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Naomi whispered. She took a few tentative steps toward the magnificent Alicorn in front of her. "Look, food. I want to feed you. You need to eat, okay girl? Here."

Naomi handed the Alicorn a long red stock, and the Alicorn took it, and ate it. "That's a good girl. Look, I brought a friend. Her name is Jolie."

Jolie slowly walked up to the Alicorn, and stroked her mane. "She's a good friend, and she won't hurt you." Naomi whispered.

"NAOMI?! Where are you?" Mr. Forkle's voice said from somewhere.

"Bye girl, I'll see you later." Naomi said, and petted her. The Alicorn leaned into her hand, and nodded her head.

"I'm right here!" Naomi said, throwing her voice across the hall, and she got there right when Mr. Forkle did. "How can I help? Do you need something?"

"Yes. Jolie said there was going to be a Neverseen attack today, but she said she wasn't sure, but we still need a plan. Your job is to protect the Alicorn, and hide Jolie. Can you do that?"

"I'll try my best."

"That is all we ask." Mr. Forkle said, and nodded his head. Naomi nodded hers in return, and they both walked in separate directions.

•=•=•=•

"Jolie, when did you say the attack was going to happen?" Naomi whispered. They were hiding in a hidden room on the floor with the Alicorn. All of the hidden rooms were spread out across the entire base, with solid walls in between.

"They said not long after sunset. They should be attacking right-" Jolie was cut off with the emergency alarm bell. "Now."

Footsteps echoed through the base, and the Alicorn shifted from side to side. Jolie rushed to her side, and tried to calm her down.

"Give her some swizzlespice." Naomi whispered from her spot near the ceiling. She was looking through a tiny hole to see what was going on in the room. "She likes it."

"We don't have any." Jolie whispered back frantically.

"Your a conjurer. Remember? You take my spot, then you try to conjure some when no one is looking." The switched spots, and in a few seconds, a small _pop!_ was heard, and Jolie returned with the swizzlespice.

"Swizzlespice, girl. Do you want some?" Jolie whispered, and the Alicorn took it, and bit down. It made a loud _crunch!_ and Naomi winced. "Shh, quietly girl. We don't want someone to hear."

"I'm going to help." Naomi said, and got up.

"No. You can't. You might get hurt!" Jolie said.

"Don't worry. I'm helping from here." Naomi looked through the spy hole, and she saw Nolan, and Katrina with their hoods on struggling to win a two versus three battle. "Now it's three versus three."

Naomi focused on an area behind the Neverseen, and three spheres of snow appeared. The moved them over so they rested above their heads, and she snapped her fingers, and they fell on top. Where the snow fell, she let it liquefy, and now there were three soaking figures in cloaks that clung to them.

•=•=•=•

"No way. You can't be serious! He didn't!" Naomi exclaimed. They were walking down the hall, and toward the dorms, when a foot came out of nowhere and almost tripped Jolie.

"Well, would you look at that. It's Mini Ruewen and Councilor Terik's disgraced niece. Walking together like they are best friends." A redhead girl with crystal blue eyes said.

"I'm not disgraced. Just because I don't have his last name doesn't mean I'm not related to him. He's on my mom's side of the family, so I got my dad's last name. I tell you this every time." Naomi replied with a sigh.

"I know. But still, you are a disgrace." The girl said. "Opps, are you going to report me to your parents?"

"Callona, leave her alone." Jolie said. "That's my friend you're talking to."

"Oh, my apologies." Callona said with a mocking bow. "Not!"

Jolie grabbed Naomi's hand, and gently pulled her away. "Don't listen to her."

"Don't worry Jolie. I'm not." Naomi said.

"Good. Just don't let her get into your head. You need to be sharp if we're going to succeed tonight."

•=•=•=•

"Okay. Today, instead of going into the Neverseen, we will search a science lab with bioengineering. We will begin our monthly checkups on the humans research a little early." Mr. Forkle said, and this caused a curious murmur. "Nolan has put together these." Mr. Forkle held up seven pairs of glasses.

"They will translate whatever language it's written in into ruins. They also have a panic button if anything goes wrong." Nolan explained. "Everyone gets a pair."

"So, here is the entrance, and these are the exits. When you open them, you will sound an alarm that Nolan can take care of. He will be working from here, and we need all the information on genetics, and that stuff." Naomi said, using her finger to point things out.

"Why do we need to check up on the humans?" Someone asked.

"We are making sure they don't uncover anything they shouldn't." Mr. Forkle said.

"Are you ready?" Naomi asked. "Let's go."

 **That's my chapter! The next one might not come out for a while because I'm having a small writers block, so I am warning you ahead of time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. I've been gone for a long time, but here is the chapter, that I think is a little sad. I kind of think the chapters are becoming boring, but don't worry. This chapter is important.**

* * *

" _Pay up." Naomi said, and held out her hand and Nolan reluctantly placed three prattles pins in it. One moonlark, one unicorn, and one alicorn. "And next time you choose to make a bet, make sure it's one you can win."_

" _But I thought I could win this one." Nolan said._

" _But you didn't."_

" _But I thought I could."_

* * *

"In and out." Naomi whispered. "Just like I said."

"Good job. I didn't think you would make it." Nolan said.

"You don't think a lot of things." Naomi said and they started laughing.

"True, but I'm still smarter than you."

"Yeah! 'Cause you're one year older than me!"

"Only ten months!"

"You're still older than me!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine."

"Are you guys arguing again?" Brant came up to them, and flashed a perfect smile. Naomi couldn't help but shiver. It seemed to be harder and harder to be in the same room as him.

"No." They said in unison, and looked away. Just then, the temperature started to rise. Naomi's hand curled into a fist, and then as suddenly as it started, the temperature returned to normal.

"Well, just checking up on you. I gotta bounce, see you!" Brant said, and waved.

•=•=•=•

"Come on boy. Do you want to have an ability, or not? You have to try, you want to be on Jolie's matchmaking list, right?" Fintan hissed.

"Right." Brant replied with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Then focus. And do it right."

"Okay." Brant closed his eyes, and the temperature rose, and a flame appeared in front of him. "I did it!"

"Don't get excited now," Fintan said as the flame began to increase in size, and heat.

"I'm not!" Brant said, just as the flame began to expand, and Fintan shoved Brant aside, and the flame disappeared.

•=•=•=•

"Jolie, are you okay?" Naomi asked. Jolie was laying hunched over her Black Swan journal, and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No…" She sobbed. "Brant isn't changing. He's still with _them_."

"What makes you say that?" Naomi asked. It pained her to see Jolie so torn.

"He… He…" Jolie trailed off. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Jolie! No. You can't, it's too dangerous!" Naomi shouted.

"I'm going to try." Jolie said, and stood up.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I've made up my mind. **(A/N: That line is from the Flash)** There's nothing you can do to change it." Jolie said, and made her way to the leapmaster. Naomi held up her own home crystal, and it swept her away.

•=•=•=•

"Nolan, we have to help her!" Naomi argued.

"You're telling me this NOW?" Nolan shouted back.

"I made a _promise_! You know how I have to keep them." Naomi replied.

"But this is valuable information! You know the identity of one of them! Do you know how much this could help us?"

"But what would this do to Jolie?! She said she would try! And she is trying again! Just come with me!"

"F i n e." Nolan replied.

"Thank you." Naomi said, and whipped out a crystal, and dragged Nolan into it.

* * *

Brant lived in a large house, with crystal, and amethyst. It had huge windows, and a back yard with a huge garden. It was surrounded by a fence, and had a DNA lock on it. When Naomi and Nolan flashed in front of it, Nolan placed a hand on the lock, and it opened for him. Naomi walked through, but Nolan stayed outside.

Naomi could hear screaming from the house. She heard something shatter, and she raced up the hill. Just when she was about to open the door, an explosion knocked her off her feet. She rolled down the hill, but got back up.

"JOLIE!" Naomi cried. She saw a figure slowly climb out of the flames. It was Brant.

"Where is Jolie! What have you done to her!" Noami cried.

"She's still in there." Brant rasped. "Please… Save her!"

Naomi raced into the burning, and melting building.

"NO!" Nolan cried, but he was too late.

"Jolie! Jolie! JOLIE!" Naomi kept on shouting.

"Help… Naomi?" A quiet voice whispered.

"Jolie! Come on. I'll get you out of here." Naomi said, and draped one of Jolie's arms across her shoulder.

"No." Jolie said, and pulled her arm back. "Tell my mom and dad that I love them, and they are the best parents anyone could ever ask for."

"No! Jolie! Don't talk like that! I need my best friend, please, let me help you!" Naomi said with tears streaming down her face.

"No… Lodestar Initiative… Be careful. The Neverseen are everywhere… And you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"No! Jolie, stay with me. Stay with me!" Naomi shouted, as Jolie's eyes began to close.

"Keep away from the Sencen family, and the Neutral Territories." Jolie whispered. "Fintan. Exile… The oldest Vacker…"

"Jolie… What are you saying?" Naomi asked.

"Please? Just do it… For me?" Jolie said, and placed a sapphire pendant into Naomi's hand. "For you to remember me by. And this is for my parents."

Jolie handed Naomi a box wrapped in gold paper. "Tell them I love them, and I'm sorry I can't be there for their anniversary."

"No. I am getting you out of here. I know some people who can help you in the Forbidden Cities." Naomi said, and placed a pathfinder into Jolie's hand.

"You're a great friend…" Jolie whispered. "But I can't. This is my fate."

Naomi stared in shock as her best friend's eyes rolled back, and Jolie died.

* * *

 **Okay. If you haven't seen the Flash, I highly recommend it. But, I am thinking of closing this Fanfiction soon, and making a sequel as a crossover!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey... sorry I'm not updating, and this chapter is really short. I've decided on the Crossover, after watching and reading lots of things so far this summer. Sorry, I'm not telling you what the crossover is yet, and the Crossover is going to feature Naomi, and maybe Nolan. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"JOLIE!" Naomi cried, and shook her best friend, trying to wake her. "No… Jolie…"

Naomi wiped away her tears, and grabbed the golden box. She shakily stood up, and she saw stars. Jolie's body burst into flames, and Naomi let out a strangled scream.

She turned from her friends dying body, but not without pulling a hair from her head, her charm bracelet for Grady and Edaline, and her Ruewen pin. She ran out of the flaming building, and collapsed on the grass outside.

"Naomi?! Where's Jolie? Are you okay?" Nolan asked her, running to her side.

"I'm fine… But Jolie didn't make it." She wiped a tear from her face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her."

"It's my fault… If I didn't… She would still be here if I just…" Brant said, and buried his head in his hands.

"It is your fault." Naomi said angrily.

"Naomi! Don't talk like that!" Nolan said.

"She's gone. _Forever_."

•=•=•=•

 _The oldest Vacker. That would be Alvar_. Naomi thought. _That's the only person I can get to._

 _Vacker… Alvar…_ _ **Stay away**_. Jolie's words echoed in her head. Her planting would be in a few days. _Maybe Alvar has answers._

"Naomi… I'm sorry, but you have to come down for dinner." Nolan said, breaking her train of thought.

"She wasn't your friend. You didn't really know her… You knew she was my best friend, but if your best friend left you, you would be devastated."

"Naomi, it's time for dinner."

"Fine. I'm coming in a second. I'll be right there, start without me." Naomi said, and waved her hand dismissively as Nolan exited her room. She slipped a hand under a loose board under her bed. "Show me Alvar Vacker." She whispered.

 _ **Out of range.**_ The words flashed on the Spyball.

"Grant access, show me Alvar Vacker." Naomi whispered urgently. _What was he doing out of range?_

 _ **Access denied.**_

"Swan song." Naomi whispered.

 _ **Access granted.**_ An image of a boy with perfect hair appeared on the screen.

"Where are you?" Naomi whispered. "Show me location."

 _ **Location unknown**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Naomi yelled.

"Naomi! It's time for dinner." Nolan's voice echoed through the house.

"I'm coming!" Naomi shouted. She slipped her Spyball under her bed, and rushed downstairs.

•=•=•=•

"Nolan, I'm going out." Naomi stated as she shouldered her bag, and grabbed her coat and hat. "If I'm not back by tomorrow morning for school, something happened to me, and you need to tell Leto."

"Where are you going?" Nolan asked from his spot on the couch.

"Hey, I'm taking that emergency case with me. The one with all the medicine and has that refilling thing."

"Why?"

"Just in case. I told you." Naomi said. "I'll be back."

She double checked her bag. She had her Spyball, emergency case, extra layers, glasses, pathfinders, imparter, and home crystal. She flashed a smile and a wave, before she waked out the door.

•=•=•=•

"Where are you Alvar?" Naomi whispered. She spotted the level five foxfire student, and started to run toward him. She tacked him.

"Who is-" Alvar started.

"If she lived, were you going to kill her?!" Naomi yelled, and held a medler she swiped from him seconds before to his head.

"Kill who?" He said cockily.

"My best friend, dummy. _Jolie. Brant's_ _ **fiancé**_ _._ " Alvar paled.

"N-no. I wasn't."

"Then who was?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"She died telling me she would get killed! Who was going to kill her?!" Naomi shouted, and Alvar reached for his pocket. "Don't move." She said sternly, and pressed the tip harder against his head.

"Okay, we don't know who was going to kill her, but Brant did a pretty good job of that huh? He ju-" Naomi slapped him.

"That's my best friend. She's gone now. _**Forever**_. The blood of an elf is on your hands." She started to walk away, and she reached for her home crystal or her pathfinder, but they weren't there. "What?"

"Looking for this?" Alvar asked, and in his hand was her leaping crystals. Naomi rolled her eyes, and fired her meddler. His eyes widened, and he froze. She grabbed her crystals, and searched him for more weapons. She found four pathfinders. She left them because they could be his father's.

She undid the meddler's effects by jabbing her fingers under a pressure point. She vanished before he could do anything.

"Why did you do that?" Alvar asked.

"I'm not that mean." Naomi said. "I wouldn't kill someone." She leaped away.

•=•=•=•

Naomi stood in front of Jolie's wanderling with tears on her face. She just finished seeing Grady and Edaline, and watched the wanderling, the only thing left of Jolie Ruewen. _Not all that's left_. Naomi realized. She glanced at Edaline, and Grady. _They need this more than me_.

Naomi slipped Jolie's charm bracelet from her pocket, and Edaline gasped. Naomi linked it to Jolie's wanderling and hugged Edaline and Grady before running away in tears.

 **Please review, and let me know if you liked it! If I finish one crossover, I might make another one. Like, Multiple crossovers with the same character starting from the same place... does that make sense? No... I guess it doesn't... Oh well...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, we are almost at the end of this story. The next chapter is the last chapter, sorry. I do have brainstorms for the crossover, and Keeper of the Lost Cities will crossover with... I'll tell you at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

Naomi kept on running, and didn't stop. She ran until she could not run anymore, and she stopped. She looked at where she was. She saw the horizon, and when she looked down, she was at the end of a cliff.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around. She was surprised to see Alvar behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice as cold as her froster abilities.

"Just to check up on you." He said. "What did you know about Jolie? Any organizations she was working with?"

"Well… There was one organization we made up." Naomi said, she was panicking on the inside. Alvar perked up. "It was like study hall, but it was for our abilities. So far, it was only Jolie, Brant, Nolan and I. Brant was willing to be the judge. Whoever improved the most got the rarest Prattles pin the losers had. It was fun, but then Jolie died, and Brant's mind broke, and everything fell apart."

Alvar looked disappointed, and Naomi was relieved. Their club was real and it did fall apart.

"That's it?" Alvar asked, prying for more information.

"That's all that I know of. But I know she and Brant spent a _lot_ of time together. Like, I'm talking _days_ at a time. It was really annoying."

"Oh… what's your relationship with Leto?"

"Leto? The Beacon or something?" Naomi asked. "That Leto?"

"Yup." Alvar asked, and Naomi shrugged, her hand tucking hair behind her ear, at the same time she flicked a panic switch on one of her rings. It sent out a panic signal, and had a microphone, letting them hear the conversation.

"I don't know that much about Leto, Alvar." Naomi said, letting anyone listening know who she was with. Alvar narrowed his eyes, and Naomi stared him down. Naomi was sure that if there was any cink in her armor, Alvar would push her off the cliff.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You can go now." Naomi said suggestively.

"I want to stay."

"Fine." Naomi bit her lip. "Stay."

They stood like that for one hour before Nolan came.

"What are you doing with my sister?!" Came Nolan's immediate response when he saw them together.

"Nothing Nolan." Naomi replied, and shot him an I'll-tell-you-later look from one eye that was not facing Alvar.

"Well, we're looking for you. So if you'd come come join us for dinner, we would really appreciate it." He said, and flicked his eyes between Naomi and Alvar, feeling the tension.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Naomi said, and walked with Nolan into the Home Crystal light, without looking back.

•=•=•=•

"Thanks for saving me. He is suspicious about Jolie being in the group, and-"

"What do you think you're doing? You just ran, and then you hit the panic switch, and you forget to turn your location on. It took forever to find you!" Nolan chastised.

"Well I'm sorry, It was either let you know where I was and get pushed off the cliff, or not die, and have you find me. If I died, then where would we be? At another wanderling planting." Naomi said angrily.

"What-"

"Besides, I know what my next assignment will be. I'm positive that he's in the Neverseen. I'm taking this information to Leto." Naomi said, and walked inside their home without another word.

 _Alvar Vacker may be in the Neverseen. Keep a close eye on him. I will try to tag him, and I go where he goes. Can you excuse me from school until I figure this out?_ Naomi wrote in ruins, and put it in a special, non-tracking device. The ruins appeared, and they got sent out. Then the device went black.

Naomi froze the paper, and shattered it against the wall. She made it smudge the writing, and burned it.

"Time for dinner Naomi!" Her brother's voice came from the dinner table.

"Okay!" Naomi came down, and was engulfed by the smells. "Mmm, is that Brattails I smell?"

"Yup, and we have Porcarot Pie and Fluffcreams for dessert." Nolan said with a smile.

"We know that's your favorite." Her mom said. She was a beautiful woman, she had caramel hair that ran in the family, and silvery blue eyes, setting her apart from her brother. Naomi assumed she got her cobalt blue eyes from her uncle. She glanced at her dad.

"Let's eat!" He dad said. He had sky blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Naomi got her hair and eye colors from her mom, but she got everything else from her dad. From her heart shaped face, to her dimples on her cheeks.

"Why all this? I mean, Nolan doesn't even like Fluffcreams… Unless you do! Were you lying to us?! You know what? Never mind. I'm hungry." Naomi said, and dug into her food. She devoured all of it in fifteen minutes.

•=•=•=•

"Naomi." Leto pulled her aside. "What do you mean? He's a part of _them_?"

"I think, I'm not sure, but please cover me? I know Lady Alina wouldn't let me get excused and-"

"How much time do you need?"

"You see, that's the thing, I don't know. I found him in the lost cities, so he's either on a secret assignment from Alden, or it's something else. I'm going to go with something else."

"Fine. I'll see if I can. If you find anything… Let me know."

"Thank you, thank you so much; but if this whole thing if fake… Don't say I didn't warn you." Naomi said.

"Good luck, and stay two steps ahead of your opponent." Leto advised.

"Will do sir." Naomi saluted, and stepped onto the leapmaster.

 **The Flash! The crossover will be with the Flash. I already have ideas, so that settles that, and if any of you have an idea, let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who read this story, and enjoyed it. Especially all the people that reviewed. So I really hope you enjoy this last chapter of The Black Swan.**

Naomi wore a burgundy dress that was fitted on the top, and was ombré, fading into black at the bottom. After her waist, the dress flowed out, and stopped at her knee. Her brown boots had one inch that added to her height, making her 5'5", and had gold swirls along the outsides. She had a black cloak on, and rounded, rectangular black glasses. Going from her right shoulder to her left side, was a black bag with her meddler, lusters, emergency bag, her Spyball and her imparter.

Her bag was locked so only she could open it, and her leaping crystals were lined up along the inside of her cloak.

She wandered around going from city to city, and one day, she found him. She crept toward him, hating the way her boots clicked on the floor. He turned toward her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. You-"

"I'm here for answers. You know what happened to Jolie, and I intend to find out. So tell me everything you know." Naomi said. Alvar laughed, and lept at her. He got her into a choke hold, and pulled out a leaping crystal. It was unlike anyone she ever saw. The crystal was a ruby, and had flecks of silver in it, making it reflect light.

The crystal shined a beam of light onto the floor, and Alvar shoved her into it.

At the last second, Naomi grabbed his tunic, and pulled him with her into the light, going who knows where.

•=•=•=•

 **I do hope you've enjoyed this story! If you want to read my sequel, it is a crossover! Check it out in Flash crossover archive, or Keeper of the Lost Cities crossover archive! If you do read it, please leave a review; I would like to know what you think about it! :)**


End file.
